the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Post 361
In NeS1 Post 360 Ares was killed by Gary Coleman by comes back to life in NeS1 Post 361 because Ares, according to the rules laid out in NeS1 Post 359, cannot lose. He then banishes Gary's soul. Krig chops off Willis Jackson's head and throws it into orbit of Earth. Homer Simpson ressurects Gary, but Gary runs away. Instead, he goes hunting for beer with Uncle Tusk. Somewhere, DarkSide is lurking. The demon acting as Prime Minister for Canada (High Imp) turns Canada into a communist state. Enchilada Man is in his spaceship. Dr Evil sits upon his throne in Epcot making plans while surrounded by statues of himself and his daughter, TotallyEvil. Post Are's ghost reviews the first rule and comes back to life. Then banishes Gary'sGary Coleman article, Wikipedia. ghost forever. Krig lunges at WillisWillis Jackson Section, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diff%27rent_Strokes List of Diff'rent Strokes] characters article, Wikipedia. with his axe. He removes Willis's head with his axe, puts it in a bag, twirls around, and throws it as far as he can. It flies away, far out of the Arena, and into orbit. (Krig can do this because of the wonders of adreneline.) Meanwhile Homer SimsonHomer Simpson article, Wikipedia. stands evilly over Gary's body. Homer:"Heeheehee, I have an evil plan to resurect Gary Coleman and get donuts!" Homer starts evil plan. He resurects Gary into a zombie-like monster(since Gary's soul was banished by Ares), who promptly runs away to UGOUGO Networks article, Wikipedia.. Homer:"D'oh!" Uncle Tusk:"You look sad. Let's get some beer." Homer:"Beer?" Homer and Uncle Tusk start searching around the destroyed bar for stray cans of beer. Geb:"My, what a lot of new guys. I wonder what happened to Dr. Evil? Is he still trying to take over the world?" * * *Meanwhile, Darkside lurked mysteriously. * * * Meanwhile, the evil demon who had got elected Prime Minister of Canada has turned it into a evil communist country in which everyone is a slave. * * * Meanwhile, Enchilada Man flies around in his Enchilada ship, in deep space. * * * Meanwhile, Dr. Evil sits in his throne atop the big golf ball in DisneyWorld, plotting. Everywhere in DisneyWorld are statues of TottallyEvil and Dr. Evil. Dr. Evil chuckles an evil laugh, which doesn't sound evil because he's been breathing helium. What will become of this story? Will it degenerate into meaningless nonsense like before? Or will reason and logic triumph? Hah! Not likely! Notes Britt's Commentary "Gary Coleman is an actor from the TV show Diff'rent StrokesDiff'rent Strokes article, Wikipedia. who has the catchphrase "What'chu talkin' 'bout, Willis?" directed at the character of Willis played by Todd BridgesTodd Bridges article, Wikipedia.. Homer Simpson is the father character of The SimpsonsThe Simpsons article, Wikipedia. TV show." ~ Britt the Writer "An extract by Brian the Writer on the subject of UGO (Underground Online) on 04-08-2019, 06:50 PM, the Massassi Temple forumThe "good ol' days" of Massassi thread, Massassi Temple forum. ; Yeah I think that was them. We had problems with them showing ... racy ... ads which made me annoyed, and it took days for them to take the ads down. (back then this was a very thorny subject for me) However, I don't think that was why we stopped using them; basically the ad revenue crashed one month and stayed down (for the entire internet, not just Massassi). It no longer covered the hosting fees, which were significant back then (like hundreds of dollars a month for a dedicated server). So I believe we moved to some other network which also provided free hosting. However I think this other company folded shortly after (for the same reason -- ads no longer paying any decent amount). This is all really fuzzy now so I could be wrong on the details. I think at its peak Massassi was doing 2 million ad impressions per month. I have no idea what our traffic looks like now, I never got around to installing any local analytics and I hate 3rd party scripts. Probably a few hundred page views per day on the forums and way less than that on the main site. One problem with the main page is that since it uses frames search engines don't like it. And if you get externally linked to a page you don't get any menu or navigation or whatever. It's been on my list to fix since forever but it's a lot of work." ~ Brian the Writer References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post